


late night confessions

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, binsung, changbin is a distraction, jisung is whipped, shy confessions, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: jisung admits his feelings for changbin





	late night confessions

Working with Changbin was always Jisung's favourite thing to do. He got to spend time working on music and writing lyrics whilst at the same time, enjoying Changbin's presence as they joked around together. Jisung found that he was full of inspiration every time him and Changbin wrote lyrics together, and he would never turn down an offer for them to work with each other. They both agreed that without each other, work became just slightly more boring and so they promised to never decline a chance to make music together, unless it wasnt physically possible. 

However, they had at no point made any agreement on turning up on time, and more often then not, Changbin was late. Jisung usually wouldn't have minded, but it was nearing two in the morning and Jisung was beginning to get restless. He'd written absolutely nothing, too caught up in his thoughts. He figured Changbin would be able to bring him out of his mini slump, but it had been two hours since they were first meant to meet. Jisung didn't know whether to be concerned or annoyed.

At one point, Jisung had picked up his phone, desperate to ring either Chan or Changbin. After a few minutes of contemplating however, he just put his phone down. He didn't want to wake Chan up from a sleep that he very much needed, and he didn't want to look needy by calling Changbin when he had already text him three times. So, reluctantly , Jisung just remained sat in his seat, doodling on the piece of paper in front of him which was meant to be already filled up with lyrics for a song they'd composed.

The time continued to tick on, and Jisung began to get sleepy, his eyes involuntarily shutting every now and then before he snapped them back open, desperate to stay awake until Changbin came. His goal was unsuccessful however, as Jisung eventually fell asleep and around twenty minutes later, Changbin entered the room. The noise of the door opening and shutting instantly woke Jisung up from his short nap, his head snapping up and turning to where Changbin was stood. His head was covered by a beanie, and a round pair of glasses sat cutely upon his face. He was wearing an oversized purple jumper that made him look more cute than usual and Jisung just prayed his blush wasn't visable.

"You're late." Jisung said with a yawn, standing up from the seat he'd been sat on for far too long, stretching out his legs and arms. Changbin nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. I took a nap and then I slept through my alarm."

Jisung laughed, hardly even surprised. He almost wished he'd called Changbin, but knew that the elder had recently been overworking himself and was in desperate need for a sleep. Jisung didn't care that he was late if it meant Changbin getting some well deserved rest. "Well, at least you're here now." Jisung said before plopping back down in his seat with a dramatic sigh. He scrunched up the papers in front of him covered in small drawings, chucking them into the bin next to his feet, which was already filling up, despite being emptied earlier that day. Changbin put his bag down on the floor before taking a seat next to Jisung with a small smile.

"So, what have you done so far?" 

Jisung was acutely aware of the lack of the distance between them as Changbin spoke. He willed himself to remained focused on his eyes, rather than his lips, but Changbin's piercing stare only made his heart beat faster and harder against his chest. Jisung hoped it wasn't audible in the quiet room. He shrugged at Changbin's question, "I don't know. I have a few lines but nothing good."  Changbin nodded, suddenly leaning forward to look at the one piece of paper in front of Jisung that had hardly any words on it. Jisung's breath hitched as Changbin accidentally brushed against his arm. He felt his face burning from the noise, hoping Changbin hadn't heard it. He didn't turn to look at Jisung even if he did.

Jisung leaned back in his chair slightly, desperate to create some space between them. He was unsure as to why he was suddenly so bad at concealing his feelings towards his best friend. He was usually so good, even playing off his flirting as a joke if it didn't go down well. Jisung concluded that he was either too tired to hide his feelings, or that Changbin just looked exceptionally good. He also couldn't help but notice that Changbin smelt good as well, a comforting smell which warmed Jisung's heart with its familiarity. Changbin pulled away from the paper he was writing on, showing Jisung the adjustments he'd made to the lyrics. They were good and the extra ideas written along the side were helpful too. Jisung thanked him, and then they fell into their usual rhythm of working together in a comfortable silence, breaking it every now and then to talk.

But Jisung couldn't write. For the first time in his life, Changbin was more of a distraction than of any use to him. He wrote the odd line, but they all sounded off and strange so ultimately he made no progress. Jisung's focus was particularly thrown off when Changbin pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie, exposing his forearm as he wrote.  
Jisung couldn't help but stare at the veins that presented themselves against Changbin's skin, his eyes naturally drawn to Changbin's lips when he brought the pen in his hand to his teeth. Jisung wanted to reach forward and stop Changbin from chewing the pen but the idea of even his fingers touching Changbin's lips sent a shiver down his spine. 

Changbin suddenly turned to Jisung, the pen no longer between his teeth as he opened his mouth to speak. "You done staring?" The tone was playful, concerned even but not all agressive. Jisung hoped he hadn't gone red, his ears already burning. He shrugged, looking down at his paper so he no longer felt entranced in Changbin's eyes. He picked up his pen to write, but it was instantly taken out of his hands. "Hey, it was a joke, Jisung. I'm actually a bit worried about you. You seem a bit off today- actually for about a week now. Have I done something wrong?" Changbin asked, an adorable pout forming on his lips that Jisung was desperate to kiss away. He shook his head in response to the question,  "Of couse not. No. I'm just feeling a bit... I don't know but you haven't done anything wrong." Jisung said, as he was sure that looking so good wasn't something Changbin exactly had control over. Changbin nodded, though he didn't exactly seem satisfied with the answer.

They went back to working but Jisung's mind was yet again unable to focus. He felt so nervous, and even more so knowing that Changbin had noticed. He tried not to stare at Changbin's lips but it was an impossible task, his eyes always glancing to them as Changbin was writing, a look of concentration upon his face. Jisung groaned out loud, a noise which was meant to be in his head accidentally exposed to Changbin. Jisung sat wide eyed, staring at his lap to avoid eye contact. He was embarrassed and completely unwilling to explain his reasoning behind the noise. Changbin turned to him, "Seriously, Jisung. What's wrong?" He asked, placing what was supposed to be a comforting hand upon Jisung's thigh as he did so, but it had no such effect on Jisung, his heart rate only picking up speed. 

Changbin was beautiful. His jawline carved out just perfectly to extenuate his features. His eyes were soft yet sharp at the same time and his lips were so utterly pretty to Jisung. He couldn't resist them, especially when Changbin was looking at him in such a way that made his legs turn to jelly. So, without a moment of hesitation, Jisung leaned forward, connecting his lips with Changbin's. The kiss was nothing like Jisung had imagine it would be. It wasn't awkward or short, but long and soft. His mind turned to fuzz for a short moment, before reality finally hit him and he pulled away. Jisung noticed Changbin squeeze his leg as he did so, and willed himself to no get distracted by the touch.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I've probably fucked it all up but I like you so fucking much and you're just sat there looking like that and I just couldn't help myself. God, I've ruined it all haven't I?" Jisung covered his face with his hands as he spoke, terrified to see Changbin's expression. His heart felt like it was about to fly out of his chest, as a silence which lasted no longer than three seconds fell upon them. It felt like a lifetime to Jisung. He bit his lip in shame as Changbin pulled his hands away from his face. "I mean, you said a lot of things very fast but, you like me?"

Jisung knew there was no point in backtracking from his words, reluctantly nodding, his cheeks still burning. He watched in awe as a warm smile began to paint itself upon Changbin's face, the image so beautiful that Jisung felt as if he wasn't worthy enough to witness it. "Finally. Fucking finally. God, Jisung, I like you too. So fucking much." Jisung felt his jaw drop open, too shocked to even respond. Changbin seemed to easily catch on to his confusion as he laughed lightly. "Jisung. I've been flirting with you for three months now. And I mean, I literally just kissed you back. How did you not realise?"

"Three months?! There is no way. You don't ever flirt with me Changbin." Jisung said, a smile beginning to form on his face. Changbin pulled a face, faking offence. "Yes, I do. Like, last week when I told you your hair looked nice. Or, even last night when we went to get food together."

Jisung couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped his mouth. "Oh my god, Changbin. Telling me my hair looks nice after I dyed it blue does not count. That's just a compliment. Loads of people told me it looked nice. And we get food together all the time."

"But- Well, I mean- But I told you it looked nice in like, that way, you know, just kind of differently. And, we went out to get food but I was being, I don't know, more outgoing, I guess ."

Jisung just laughed again at Changbin's weak defense. He found himself unintentionally glancing down to Changbin's lips, the desire to kiss them again suddenly becoming suffocating. "C-can i kiss you again?" Jisung asked, his voice small. Changbin didn't even respond, pulling Jisung onto his lap before kissing him again. It was more passionate this time and Jisung was sure he'd never felt so happy. Their wide smiles force the kiss to end quickly, but they remained close, eyes still shut to savour the moment. "So, this means I can finally kiss you whenever I want right?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded, pecking him lightly on the nose before climbing off his lap. He picked up his phone to check the time, and gasped when he realised how late it was.  
"We really should go home."

Changbin joined Jisung in standing up, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Or we could just sleep here? I'm too tired to walk home." Jisung shook his head at the suggestion. "You always sleep really badly here. You always complain."

Changbin was already pulling Jisung to the small sofa in the room. "Yeah, but I'll have you to keep me company." Changbin said, as he laid down, pulling Jisung down beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist, Jisung's back pressed up against Changbin's chest. Jisung squirmed around in protest but eventually gave in, sinking into Changbin's arms. He glanced behind him to see Changbin's eyes were already shut, his lips slightly parted. He couldn't believe this was all happening, it all seemed so surreal.

"Stop staring and go to sleep."

Changbin hadn't even open his eyes, yet somehow managed to carefully plant a kiss on Jisung's cheek, which was still flushed with a red tint. Jisung smiled, shutting his eyes and letting the sleep take over him as he lay safe in Changbin's arms.

He'd never been so happy to be in love.


End file.
